The Hunger Games The new one!
by Kittyfeather
Summary: Alex Hankmen is just a regular girl, until she gets picked. Will her life be changed?


**Enjoy! If you have any characters you would like to put in just ask in reviews! I'm starting with my new person, Alex Hankmen.**

Chapter 1 Alex Hankmen: age 17: district 3

Alex Hankmen was sitting on her bed in her lovely wolf wallpapered room when all of a sudden her little sister ran through the door. "It's reaping day Alex." her sister Bliss told her. "Bliss I know." Alex looked at her. "You will be fine right Alex? If you get picked?" Bliss asked. I don't know Bliss." she finally looked away and stared at one of her wolf drawings. "Alex, I want you to know I love you." her little sister stared at Alex. "Bliss, Alexandria! Time to go !" their mom called for them. Alex sighed a deep sigh and walked down the creaky stairs with Bliss on her heels.

Don Heek: age 17: district 3

"Move out of the way!" his dad yelled as he threw a knife at him. "Don that was close!" his dad laughed. "Oh yeah real funny. We are just practicing for the Hunger Games! We are not in it." Don pushed his dad out of the way and walked towards the front door. "Don't help me. Ever again." Don stared at his dad and walked inside. "Don, what did you learn today?" his mother asked as he walked through the kitchen. "I learned not to trust dad." he mumbled. "Oh dear, what did he do this time?" she asked. "Oh he threw a knife, nothing unusual." he said sarcastically. His mother gasped. "Were you-" she was interrupted by his father walking through the kitchen. "You are going to that reaping. Even if it kills you if you almost win." his father stared at him. His eyes were red and steam was coming out of his ears. "Jose, how dare you say that to your own son!" his mother scolded his father.

Lateil Wave: age 16: district 1

"Lateil." Lateil's brother shook her. "I'm up I'm up!" she yelled getting out of bed. Her blue nightgown was torn by her arm. "Time for breakfast. We will leave to go to the reaping soon." he reassured her. "Jeremiah, I think this has gone a little far. This is the 101 annual Hunger Games and what if we get picked?" she was so worried that she was going to have to kill for everyone else's amusement. "We won't." Jeremiah was also worried. "I'll meet you down stairs." he told her and walked out of her room. "One of us will get picked I know it." she whispered. "Lateil get down here!" her mother yelled for her. "Coming!" she screamed and raced to her closet and got her reaping clothes on. "Lateil now!" she yelled louder. "Ma I'm coming!" she screamed.

Cole Frill: age 19: district 2

Cole was walking down the hallway all prepared for the reaping. Cole had that gleam in his eye. He was excited and scared. 'What if i get picked? What If I die?' he thought. "Cole!" his brother told him to sit next to him. "Kud, what If I get picked?" he asked his brother while clenching his fist. "You will stay alive. At least try anyways." Kud shoved a bunch of eggs up his mouth. "Kud, don't eat so much at once." Cole said. "What happened to mom and dad?" his brother asked. "They, well died in the Hunger Games after we were born." he gazed up at the ceiling. Then he looked at the clock. "It's time to go Kud." he got up and rushed to the door. "Be prepared." he said.

Chapter 2 Keni Winston: age 17: district 1

"Keni." his mother slapped him awake. "It's time." she said. "Do I get breakfast." he was getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. "No. Your late!" she told him and pushed him out the door. "This time, we will probably be late." she told her son. "Oh it's not like we haven't been late before." he said thinking. 'oh even though I won a couple hunger games, doesn't mean if I get picked I will win. Everyone will go after me' he thought then shook his head. They finally got there and he got in line with all the other people. "Next." the lady who was identifying everyone said. He stepped forward and the woman pricked his finger. "Keni Winston." the device ticked. "Next." she moved him out of the way.

Demetrice Loose: age 19: district 2

"Demetrice!" her friend Cole called to her from the other line. "Cole!" she yelled. 'If I die, I hope it's with him' she thought as she moved forward. She was finally by the woman. "Next." the woman said. "Pushy." Demetrice mumbled. As everyone was in place the reaping started. They showed them a video about the Hunger Games, and then started to pick names. "Now let's start with the girls." the man on the stage announced. "This years Hunger Games girl is Demetrice Loose." the man announced. All the other girls looked around in shock. 'They just think I'm soft' Demetrice thought.

Dailey Dock: age 17: district 4

"Dailey Dock." the woman sitting in a brown chair told her what the device said. "Um. Yes that's me." she told the woman. "Good." the woman looked at her and told her to move on. "Dailey!" a girl whispered from behind her. "I saw your name at the top. Be prepared." the girl moved into the back of the crowd. 'How did she see my name?' Dailey thought. She looked at the pile of names and didn't see hers. Dailey looked at the boy pile. Doxing was at the top. She looked around in worry and foun Doxing's gaze. Dailey mouthed your at the top, good luck if you get picked. He pointed atthe boy in front of him as the video started. She looked at him suspiciously. 'He is not going to make that kid go up for him. He wouldn't do that, would he?' Dailey thought.

Doxing Dale: age 17: district

"Dude you are so going to get picked." his friend pointed at the pile of boy names. "Just because mine is at the top doesn't mean I will be picked." he shifted his gaze to the girls and locked his gaze on Dailey. She mouthed your at the top, good luck if you get picked. He nodded. Doxing pointed at his friend in front of him and Dailey turned her gaze away as the screen started to play. The clip ended. "Let's start with the girls." a woman announced. "The new girl for this annual hunger games is Dailey Dock." the woman looked around and Dailey walked up to the stage. "On with the boys." she paused then started. "The new boy for this annual hunger games is Doxing Dale." she yelled and looked confused as he stepped up on the stage. "Shake hands." the woman demanded.

**Author note:**

**Any more people? Well don't be shy! Just ask!**


End file.
